five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Mangle
Were you looking for 's counterparts: Adventure Phantom Mangle or Adventure Funtime Foxy? "Kids can be so cruel..." -Mangle's loading message Mangle, also known as Toy Foxy is a character in Fnaf World. It is one of the eight first characters being unlocked in a new game. Mangle is a fox animatronic which is the mangled version of Funtime Foxy. Its body mainly consists of animatronic parts, with most of its costume gone. It has two endoskeleton heads, with one wearing the costume head, but missing its right eye, and the other one being bare, and missing its left eye. The only remaining parts of its costume are its bowtie, head, two hands, and one foot. Mangle is a free character used by the player alongside a party. It is usable from start by the player. Mangle's role in the game is to help the player along with other party members to defeat all enemies and get the ending. Mangle's most useful attacks are Poppers and Prize Ball as Hook causes a very weak damage. Mangle's attacks are: *Hook- An orange attack that deals low damage. *Poppers- A red attack that deals damage after a limited time, though it can be stacked. *Prize Ball- A yellow attack that does a random "low tier" attack. What Happened to Mangle? Suicide Murder Paddle Ball Shenanigans Who cares? I hated Mangle anyways! Which version of Funtime Foxy is the best? Funtime Foxy Mangle Phantom Mangle *Adventure Mangle has a red bowtie, unlike its FNaF 2 counterpart, which has a pink bowtie instead. *Adventure Mangle is missing its right eye, unlike its FNaF 2 counterpart, which is missing its left eye instead. The same applies to the other endoskeleton head, in which its FNaF 2 counterpart has its left eye instead. *A teaser featuring Adventure Mangle shows what seems like it hanging itself using its own paddle ball string. **However, it was taken down only an hour later for unknown reasons. **It is still unknown what significance the teaser had to the game's story. *Mangle's second head was speculated to be a parrot, but this was proven false because Funtime Foxy lacks one, as seen in the pictures. **The second head is also very large, which makes the parrot too large to sit on Mangle's shoulder. *Scott has confirmed that Nightmare Mangle and Withered Golden Freddy will be appearing in the next two updates of the game. mangle.png|A frame of Adventure Mangle playing with a paddle at the end of the FNAF World trailer. Gif_mangle_adventure_mangle_paddle_ball_by_thesitcixd-d9extky.gif|Mangle playing with its paddle. FNaF_World_Title_Screen.jpg|On the title screen. IMG 1391.PNG|Mangle hanging from its paddle ball. Battle3.jpg|Mangle in Battle. Mangle_load.png|On a loading screen. Mangle.gif|Idle animation. 2864.png|Icon. MangleAttack.gif|Attacking animation. fnafworld (2).jpg|Mangle in the teaser. fnaf-world-mangle-paddle-ball frame.jpg|Another Frame From the Mangle Paddle Ball TYIMAGE25.jpg|Mangle in the FNAF World roster teaser. IMG 1391.PNG|Mangle's latest teaser of itself hanging from what seems to be its paddle ball. imgres.jpg|Mangle with all adventure characters. Category:Characters Category:FNaF2 Originated Animatronics Category:Pages Category:Ad.Foxys Category:FNaF World Category:Ping pong Category:Playable characters Category:Ad.Mangles Category:Protagonists